Staring Caused It
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: It all started when someone couldn't take their eyes off another, making them a little nervous. Ikki/Akito WARNING: YAOI...BOY ON BOY...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Yaoi: Okay, I've been doing research on this manga so I could do this yaoi story for my friend, Rena...Well, I stayed on the net from 7 something PM to 3 something AM(9 hours)...I then got off the net and crawled back into my room to get the information organized...well, by the time I got done I was delirious…I couldn't remember what I had done with my cell…when I knew I had lost it, I couldn't remember if I put it on the charger or not…But I found it…behind my laptop…After I had moved my dog, turned my T.V. on for light, and got up from my sick daze and My mind couldn't think straight cause it was 4:48 AM and I was tired from going from my mom's to my dad's and I had to unpack a small luggage bag, a big luggage bag, and 2 plastic backs and by the time I was done I was hungry and tired but then I had to get on the net to catch up on my accounts…So I never got to eat supper…so as I type this I'm dying of hunger since my dad is an idiot just like my step mom…-.-''…Anyway, I'm sorry for babbling.**

Kyra: Wowness…XD…You lost your cell behind you laptop when you thought you put it on the charger.

Yaoi: I can't think when I'm tired and running on empty!! I get crazy when that happens!!****

**Rena: Well, its 5:16 in the morning get your ass off the laptop and EAT YOU FAT KID!!**

Yaoi: Eh…would if there was food I could eat and would eat…Well, enough of this bologna (pronounced Bo-log-na for me…XD) and onto the story…YAY****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear.**

Warnings: Yaoi (Boy on boy action…if you don't like it then stop right now and go somewhere else cause I'm not taking the yaoi out of this)

Pairing: IkkixAkito/Agito  
--****

Ikki sat in his room trying to fix his wheels as Akito sat on the bed watching him intently with amusement. Ikki sighed as he sat down his screw driver. "Akito, you've been staring at me for the past hour and it is kinda nerve racking." Ikki said as he spun around to face the dark blue haired boy. "Sorry." Akito said as he blushed and looked down to hide it. Ikki smiled as he stood and walked over to his bed, bending down in front of Akito. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Ikki said as he pushed Akito's face to look at him. "Okay." Akito said with a smile as he got lost in dark brown eyes. He had the sudden urge to kiss the dark purple haired boy. So he followed his urge, leaning forward, he smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Ikki's eyes widened at the pressure on his lips. He hadn't been expecting Akito to do that.

Akito's blush deepened as he pulled back and looked down away from those captivating eyes. "Akito." Ikki whispered as he tried to think before someone jumped through the window and landed on Ikki. "Simca." Akito hissed as he watched Ikki hit the ground with her on top of him. "Hey, Ikki, did you miss me?" Simca asked with a wink, still on top of Ikki not even making a move to get up. "Not really, now if you don't mind, I was busy." Ikki said as he pointed to his broken wheels on his desk. "I see." Simca said as she stood up and walked over to them. "They're totally trashed. What did you do to them?" Simca asked as she studied them. "Nothing, I was battling against someone and they broke after I won." Ikki explained then sat up on the floor. "Ah, so why is _he_ here?" Simca asked as she pointed to Akito with a disgusted look.

"Because I have to live here until I'm really free." Akito hissed as he crossed his legs on the bed. "But why do you have to stay in Ikki's room?" Simca whined as she hugged Ikki. "Simca, don't push him." Ikki warned as he saw the Akito tense up. "Why, I thought you didn't like him when he did those things to those pour people." Simca pouted as she looked and Ikki, whose face became impassive. "Leave, Simca." Was all he said as he pushed her away from him and stood. "Wha-Why?" She whined as she stayed kneeling in the floor. "You know damn well that Agito is the one that did those things, not Akito, and he's my friend…Now leave before I let Agito come out." Ikki threatened as he walked over to his wheels and started to work on them again.

"But I thought you loved me." Simca pouted as she turned to face Ikki. "Leave now, Simca, I'm not joking about the Agito thing." Ikki hissed as he turned to her with a glare. "Fine, have fun with the homo then." Simca hissed before throwing a glare at Akito as she jumped out the window. Akito looked at the ground, feeling the burning feeling of tears. Ikki finally loosened his jaw as he heard Akito trying to cover his crying. "Akito, don't listen to her, she's just mad that I don't want anything to do with her anymore." Ikki said as he stood, walking over to him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "But…She didn't have to be so harsh." Akito whined as he leaned into the embrace. "Shh…I'll deal with her later." Ikki said as he rocked Akito back and forth as he rubbed his back in soothing circles to calm him down.

"Ikki…Do you hate me?" Akito asked once he calmed down. "No, I don't, I'm not the type to hold grudges against someone." Ikki said as he tightened his hold on Akito and buried his nose in his hair. 'Oh my kami, am I flirting with Akito…Yep, I am…Well, he is kinda cute.' Ikki thought as he ran his hand through the dark blue hair in front of him. Akito suppressed the shiver caused by Ikki's hand. "Good." Was all he said as he closed his eyes and leaned into the warm embrace more. "Akito, are you feeling better?" Ikki asked before the dark blue haired boy fell asleep. Akito nodded his head sleepily. Ikki smiled as he used his hand that wasn't in Akito's hair to push the other boys face to his. "I don't believe you." Ikki said before he placed his lips upon the shorter boy's lips. Akito's body stiffened before he relaxed and kissed back.

Ikki ran his tongue over Akito's bottom lip asking for permission, which he was granted. Akito moaned as he felt Ikki's tongue brush against his as it searched his mouth. Akito pulled back as air became needed. "Ikki." Akito whispered as he looked at the panting Ikki, who smile brightly at him. "Yes, Akito?" Ikki asked as he brushed his hand through the dark blue hair again. "Ikki…Please…I need you." Akito whispered as he hugged Ikki and buried his face in the warm chest in front of him. "But Agito doesn't like me…He'll kill me if he wakes up." Ikki said as he hugged Akito closer. Akito shook his head vigorously then looked up at Ikki with a smile. "He won't, I promise." Akito said as he brushed his lips over the taller one's lips. "Fine, but if he does you're paying for my funeral." Ikki joked as he stood up to lock the door and window before returning to the bed and pushing Akito down while climbing on top of him.

"Deal." Akito whispered before they engaged in another hot passionate kiss. Ikki pulled back for air and smiled as he ran his hands up the black school shirt of Akito's. He moaned as Akito arched up and rubbed their erections together just because Ikki pinched a nipple. He smirked as he removed the shirt, throwing it in a random direction before attacking a nipple with his mouth earning him that delicious friction again. "Ikki…more." Akito moaned as he threaded his fingers in Ikki's dark purple hair. He then nibbled on the nipple, earning him a moan mixed with a whimper. He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other while his hands moved down to Akito's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them while Akito's attention was on the hot mouth on his chest. He smirked as he licked from the nipple to the middle of the chest while he removed the pants in his way, surprised to see no boxers.

His smirk grew wider as Akito blushed a deep red. "Hmm, no boxers?" Ikki teased as he raised his eyebrow up questionably. "Does it bother you?" Akito asked, his blush deepening. "No…it's a lot easier to reach…this." Ikki said before swallowing all of Akito, who threw his head back and moaned. The moans got louder as Ikki deep throated him and twisted his head from side to side each time he came back up. "Ikki…please." Akito moaned as his grip tightened in Ikki's hair, moans getting even louder as Ikki sucked fast. He smirked around Akito as he felt the body tighten up and Akito throw his head back in a silent scream as he came into the hot, wet mouth. Ikki lapped all he was given before crawling back up to kiss Akito. Pulling back for air, Akito pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "What?" Ikki asked defensively. "It's not fair that I'm naked and you haven't even started to undress." Akito whined as he reached for Ikki's shirt buttons.

"I agree." Ikki breathed into Akito's ear before licking the outer shell, earning him a moan. Akito quickly got the buttons on Ikki's shirt undone before removing it and throwing it in a random direction. He then reached for Ikki's pants but was stopped. "What?" Akito asked as he met Ikki's gaze. Ikki smirked as he climbed of the bed and began to slowly unbutton his pants. 'Oh…he's strip teasing me.' Akito thought with a smirk as he leaned up and crawled to the end of the bed to watch Ikki closely. His smirked widened as he reached for his zipper, slowly pulling it down before grabbing his pants and slowly pulling them down with his boxers. Akito turned redder as Ikki stood in his naked glory. "Like what you see?" Ikki whispered huskily as he leaned down towards Akito, who smirked. "Maybe I do, what's it to ya?" He teased as he brushed against Ikki's lips. "Oh, that's how you want to play it, fine then." Ikki teased as he pounced on Akito, pushing him to the bed in a kiss.

Ikki pulled back with a smile as leaned towards Akito's ear. "Tell me what you want, Akito-kun." He whispered seductively in his ear, gaining him a moan. "I want you." Akito whimpered as he blushed. "And what do you want me to do?" Ikki teased in his ear. Akito blushed as he swallowed his pride for the next sentence he was going to say. "Fuck me…Fuck me long and hard, Ikki, until I am screaming your name in blinding pleasure…for the love of kami, just fuck me!" He said growing bold with each word he spoke. "Fine…finger yourself for me then." Ikki breathed in the ear before pulling back with a smirk as he grabbed Akito's hand and sucked on three of the fingers, making sure to give Akito a show as he did.

Removing the fingers from his mouth, Ikki looked up at Akito with a smirk as he guided the fingers to Akito's entrance. "Now be a good little boy and do as I say." Ikki teased as he ran his fingers down Akito's chest while Akito moaned as he pushed one finger into his own entrance. Ikki smirked as he leaned over Akito and began to lick and nip his neck, leaving visible red dots, but he could care less if someone found out that it was he who made those. "Mmm, Ikki." Akito moaned as he moved the finger. "It feels good doesn't it?" Ikki asked as he grabbed Akito's erection that was hardening again. Akito gasped as he closed his eyes and nodded before throwing his head back while he arched his back. Ikki smirked at the reaction as he pumped harder when Akito added the second finger. "So obedient, my little cock slut." Ikki seductively said as he grabbed his own hard on with the other hand pumping in time with his other hand.

Akito was too lost in his world to care what he was called as he added the third finger and brushed against his prostate causing him to freeze then throw his head back in a deep moan. "Ikki, please…I need you." Akito moaned as he started to meet his fingers. Ikki smirked as he leaned over Akito to whisper in his ear. "What do you need of me?" He teased before blowing hot air into Akito's ear. "Please…Fuck me with your cock." Akito carelessly moaned at Ikki as his fingers where forcefully removed and he was pulled to kneel above Ikki. "Ride me then, Akito." Ikki whispered seductively to his dark blue angel. Akito nodded as he slowly inched down to Ikki's cock, moaning as the head pushed in. He stopped when the pain became too much, panting as he waited for it to subside. Ikki gazed upon Akito as he ran his hands over his chest trying to relax him.

Akito pushed all the way down once he was relaxed enough, biting his lip to hold the scream in at the feeling of being ripped in two. Ikki leaned up slowly and licked the tears on Akito's face away, laying back down with a smile as he watched Akito begin to relax. Akito slowly lifted up on his knees and plopped back down, causing Ikki's cock to hit his prostate, giving Ikki half the moan he want as Akito threw his head back and began to start a rhythm of up and down. "Ah…Ikki." He moaned loudly as he leaned forward a little to help him ride Ikki better. "That's right, I'll have you screaming my name to the world before we're done, slut." Ikki said as he thrusted his hips up, meeting Akito mid-thrust, causing said boy to throw his head back. "Ah, Ikki." He moaned even louder before leaning forward and kissing Ikki as he rolled his hips to tease him.

Ikki hissed in the kiss before grabbing the traitorous hips, leaning up making Akito to fall back on the bed with Ikki towering over him. "I'll teach you to tease me, my little kinky sex toy." Ikki whispered huskily as he threw Akito's legs over his shoulders, pulling back and slamming back in. "Ah, Ikki!" Akito nearly screamed as Ikki slammed into him. "Ah…Ikki…Faster!" Akito moaned as he threw his head back and arched his back as he wrapped his legs around Ikki's waist pulling him deeper into him. Ikki smirked as he picked up speed, leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth. "Ah…Yes, Ikki!" Akito arched his back to get more of Ikki's mouth on his nipple.

Ikki smirked as he pulled up and stopped his thrust causing Akito to whimper at him. "Why did…you stop?" Akito panted at Ikki as he pouted. "Turn over on your hands and knees. It'll feel better." Ikki breathed in Akito's ear before pulling out and helping his new lover move to his hands and knees. "Yeah, I like this view too." Ikki teased as he rubbed his cock around Akito's entrance. "Damn it, Ikki, put it fucking in and fuck me!" Akito growled as he pushed back, trying to get more of Ikki. "Pushy, pushy." Ikki teased before slamming in, earning him a half scream, half moan. "Say my name, slut." Ikki hissed as he pulled out and slammed back in. "AH…IKKI!" Akito screamed as he threw his head back and met Ikki's thrust with his own. "That's right, I told you I'd have you screaming my name, Akito-kun." He breathed in his ear as he picked up speed.

"AH…YES…AH….IKKI…FUCK ME…AHH…KAMI!" Akito screams grew as the pleasure grew. "Akito…so tight." Ikki hissed before he grabbed Akito's forgotten erection, pumping in time with his thrust. "AHH…IKKI…I…ha…can't hold it any longer!" Akito panted the last part as he looked behind him at Ikki. "Then come for me, I want to feel your walls tighten around me, and your scream of fulfillment." Ikki said as he pumped Akito's erection harder. "AH…FUCK…I-IKKI!" And with that Akito came, his seed covering Ikki's hand and the bed sheets. "A-Akito." Ikki grunted as the walls around his cock tightened and he spilled his seed into that tight ass, pulling out he fell beside Akito with a smile as he pulled him down making sure Akito was facing him.

"Ikki?" Akito asked nervously as he gazed into the dark brown eyes he loved so much. "Yes?" Ikki answered with a smile. "Will you stay with me forever?" He asked as he looked down away from the captivating eyes upon him. Ikki's face turned serious as he moved his hand to Akito's cheek, gently brushing it. "Yes, I will." Ikki said as he lightly kissed Akito on the lips. "Really, you will?" Akito said as his eyes widened in surprised as he stared at Ikki. "Yes." Ikki said while he nodded his head then smiled. "I love you, Akito." He added as he kissed Akito's forehead as the said boy giggled. "I love you too, Ikki." Akito said as he hugged Ikki tight as Ikki pulled the sheets over them. "Now sleep and I'll see you when we wake." Ikki said with a smile as Akito yawned and snuggled into his chest, falling fast asleep. Ikki following soon after with the smile still upon his face.

Both unaware of the spying pair of eyes at the window, but they could care less if they knew of it.

**--  
****Yaoi: Well, I did it Rena, I hope you like it cause when I was typing this at my mom's I was in a lot of pain for my dog wouldn't let me put my laptop in my lap because he wanted my lap…He's so spoiled…and now Ling Ling is attacking my hands as I type. -.-''******

**Kyra: You shouldn't have gotten a chihuahua and haha!!******

**Rena: Did you eat fat kid?**

Yaoi: Yes, I did…

Rena: You better have.

Yaoi: Why's that?

Rena: I would have forced you to eat if you hadn't!!

Yaoi: -waterfall tears- I feel your friendly love for me and I shall never let it go in vain!!

Kyra: XDDDD

Yaoi: Suck it, Kyra!!  
**  
****Kyra: Sorry, my mom warned me about sticking small objects in my mouth.**

Rena: Ouuuh, burn!! XD


End file.
